


He was,he came

by Andrew_Alice_Andreea



Series: poetry done instead of homework [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Again, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poetry, but I will probably be too lazy, excuse my english, maybe one day I will write it, this is inspired by a pair from an original story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Alice_Andreea/pseuds/Andrew_Alice_Andreea
Summary: inferiority :ɪnˌfɪərɪˈɒrɪti/-(noun)the condition of being lower in status or quality than another or others.





	He was,he came

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed,my summaries consist of a definition of the feeling,sensation,object or idea that inspired me to write these poems.  
> For example,this one is pretty self explanatory: we all had at one point felt inferior to someone. It sucks. But it's even worse when the person in question is somebody we love.

He came one day along the path  
With light footsteps  
To calm thy wrath.  
  
He strolled to you in broad daylight,  
A strong presence,  
A gentle knight.  
  
He appeared before during dawn.  
At least you've seen him,  
The lonely pawn.  
  
He is a flame that shone so bright  
You were the ice  
You shut his light.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any grammatical mistakes,let me know. English is my second language and I'm kinda self taught.


End file.
